


Perfection

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Clint Barton, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, clintbartonbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It only got difficult when one day, Pietro kissed him. On the lips. Clearly hoping for a reaction, that wasn‘t the way Clint almost sprung back into the door, ramming the knob in his hips.





	Perfection

It had started with small things, more to make sure that the kid would stay alive after Dr. Cho worked her magic with him. Really small things. 

A cup of soup (because spoons were difficult, even on a normal day, so Clint thought Pietro would have even more difficulties with them while laying in bed, not allowed to move too much). And even though Pietro argued that he didn‘t need the soup, that he felt _fine_ , he ate it and even thanked Clint for it after a bit of sulking. 

On other days, on better days, he would read Pietro a few articles from the newspaper and would show him the comic stripe because he loved to see the kid smile, even if they were those small ones. Natasha raised an eyebrow when she told him that, but didn‘t comment on it.

As soon as there were better days (actual better days, not the days were Pietro declared _he was fine _while breaking out in sweat just because he slowly walked from bed to the bathroom) Clint would bring Pietro brownies from a bakery a few streets away because they made the best brownies. Clint just pretended that he didn‘t notice the way Natasha rolled her eyes.__

__Just like Clint said; small things. Things everyone would do for someone who almost died because they saved someone from certain death. Nothing to do with the small smiles on Pietro‘s face. Or the way the young man practically inhabited any food Clint brought him (Pietro admitted one day that he did so because he trusted Clint to bring him only the good things and that everything tasted wonderful after a few years on the street and then being Hydra‘s labor rats). And of course, it wasn‘t the way Pietro actually blushed when Clint brought him next to brownies also a cupcake with green frosting on it just because Pietro loved them and they were a special treat._ _

__It only got difficult when one day, Pietro kissed him. On the lips. Clearly hoping for a reaction, that wasn‘t the way Clint almost sprung back into the door, ramming the knob in his hips._ _

__„What… was that?“, Clint asked, ignoring the pain radiating from his hip to his back from the doorknob. That would be a bruise. Pietro blushed, looked to the ground and shrugged._ _

__„I probably misunderstood. Sorry.“_ _

__Then he was gone and Clint stood there, mouth agape, trying to put together what just happened. Well, he knew what had happened. But it couldn‘t be something that happens. And when he told Natasha six minutes later, Clint _really_ hadn‘t expected the dry „Why can‘t it happen?“_ _

__Clint shook his head. Maybe Natasha finally went crazy. Just a question of time._ _

__„Well, you mean next to the fact that I probably could be the boy's father? He‘s young.“_ _

__„That‘s the same argument, Clint. There are couples with a bigger age gap which are working just fine, even when you‘re not counting Steve and Tony.“_ _

__„No, not that, Tash.“, Clint murmured and looked down, sighing when her delicate hand began to stroke his neck._ _

__„What I wanted to say was, that he‘s young and probably full of sexual energy and I‘m… well, me.“_ _

__„So? Tell him.“_ _

__Clint laughed but didn‘t answer. For Natasha, it was easy. She had Banner, and Banner couldn‘t have sex so it didn‘t matter anyway. But Pietro? It was highly doubtful the guy had issues with getting it up.__

 _ _~*~*~__

 _ _He didn‘t saw the speedster again until a few days later when Pietro couldn‘t hide anymore. Plainly because he didn‘t hear Clint coming while he stood in the kitchen, talking with Sam. And it would‘ve been rude to just run out of the door. So when Sam turned away to walk back to… wherever he went on his days without flying, Clint just grabbed Pietro‘s wrist._ _

__„Please, just listen, you can disappear after and I won‘t try to keep you from it, but… just, please. I want to talk.“_ _

__„What could we talk about, old man? You made it clear, no interest.“, Pietro said, no heat behind the words. Clint sighed, not letting go of Pietro‘s wrist, rubbing his free hand over his face._ _

__„That‘s actually what I want to talk about. I am interested.“, Clint said, ignoring the skeptical look on Pietro‘s face._ _

__„I‘m just not interested in sex. And you‘re young. Sex will be something you want to have, even if it’s just to try it out and I won‘t keep you from getting it, that‘s not who I am, but I just… don‘t want. But I‘m also kind of a shitty person because I don‘t like open relationships or cheating so you would have to go without sex and I don‘t want you to ignore something you want just because of a chance for a relationship with a guy that could be your father, you understand?“_ _

__Pietro looked confused. But at least Clint couldn‘t fell the kid vibrating anymore so he let go. Pietro stayed._ _

__„So… no sex. It… squicks you?“_ _

__Clint nodded, inertly sighing when he saw the frown on Pietro‘s face deepen. Yeah, it was a deal breaker, he knew that, but at least he could tell Natasha now that he had tried it._ _

__„You have kids?“_ _

__Well, that wasn‘t what Clint had expected. Pietro just looked downright confused, not disgusted so it was a plus._ _

__„Yeah. Three. That was… kind of the deal, you know?“, Clint answered and almost laughed when Pietro shook his head at the rhetorical question._ _

__„When I met Laura she made clear that she wanted kids. She didn‘t care about the fact that we wouldn‘t have sex, but she did care about the fact that she wanted kids. Three of them. So we made a deal. We would try until she had her three kids and then we stopped. It was difficult, but we made it. But… even before she got pregnant with Nathan I realized that it wasn‘t enough for her. She wanted sex, the intimacy that came with it. We decided we both were better off without the other one.“_ _

__„I‘d like to have kids. Can‘t have them like that. I always knew I had to get them different.“, Pietro answered and that was still not really what Clint had expected. Pietro seemed to realize that Clint just couldn‘t follow because he shrugged._ _

__„Don‘t care about the no sex thing. I can kiss you, right?“_ _

__Dumbfounded, Clint nodded._ _

__„Then we‘re fine. If you want to try, I mean. Never had sex. At least not for the fun part. Not difficult to not have it. If it changes, I can still tell, right?“_ _

__Clint just stood there, mouth open, staring at Pietro. The kid was… perfect. Kind of. Loud and bratty, always a shitty joke on his tongue and he was just perfect and told Clint that he didn‘t care._ _

__So Clint did the only thing he could think of when perfection in form of Pietro Maximoff offered itself – he nodded._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
